


dear mom, it’s okay sometimes.

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: belated mother's day actually but ye, happy mother's day love live moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short insight of each girl’s relationship with their mom.





	dear mom, it’s okay sometimes.

         Honoka had a good relationship with her mom. She thought she was a crazy woman but she was a crazy woman she loved to death. She was kinda like her so they fought because of that, but she was good to her because sometimes she’d let her eat raw dough and leftovers. So she thought she was nice.

         Kotori liked her mom sometimes, others she didn’t. They had some things in common but not enough. She liked fashion and expensive and things like that, and Kotori thought that that was okay but sometimes it was too much and she was kinda dense. She liked her mom but sometimes she drove her crazy.

         Umi didn’t know how to feel about her mother. She was strict and she didn’t remember her being affectionate towards her in the way most moms are. It hurt her a bit, knowing her mother hadn’t hugged her ever or that even if she wanted she would never get to call her ‘mom’. To Umi, her mom was just ‘mother’.

         Hanayo thought her mom was someone to be proud of. She had been an idol but she stayed humble, and when she got pregnant and her career started going downwards because of that, she decided to be a full-time mom, part-time idol fan. She thought Hanayo that she was a good girl, even if she didn’t wear glasses and Hanayo did so.

         Rin liked her mom lots. They were kind of partners in crime, but sometimes she’d punish her and she’d be all angry and sad or whatever. Rin liked her mom because she smiled lots and they were all real smiles. Rin’s mom was always honest, so Rin liked that about her, because she would never even think about doubting what she said.

         Maki thought her mom was stupid. She didn’t like her, though she didn’t hate her. She hated that she had married (and still was married) to the asshole her dad was. She disliked her because she didn’t stand up for herself nor her. But sometimes she’d try to fix her dad’s mistake, which was as bad as good. So Maki disliked her still.

         Nico didn’t have a good relationship with her mom. They fought a lot because they both had the same kind of personality; none of them liked to be wrong and they were too prideful to ever say sorry. But she thought she was the most incredible woman ever because she’d always work her ass off for her and her siblings. She admired her.

         Eli’s mom had always been an example for her to follow. Sometimes that was good and sometimes bad. It was good because it made Eli want to be better and become someone she could be proud of. It was bad because of the same reasons. Anyway, her mom didn’t pressure her or anything; she was pretty understanding. Eli loved her.

         Nozomi didn’t really know her mom. She could be resentful about it; she never had a mom to teach her anything— she was all self-taught. She never had a mom to love or mom to ask advice to. But she wasn’t resentful and decided that if her mom ever wanted to tell her she was sorry, she was going to forgive her, because.

         Chika had always had a difficult relationship with her mom. As she was the third kid it was as if her mom was three different people when treating with all of her daughters and she didn’t like that, but she kinda liked her mom a bit because she could be funny sometimes and when she wanted, she could give good hugs. So it was okay.

         You thought her mom had to be the most incredible woman on earth. When she cried because she missed her dad, her mom would try her hardest to make her smile. She had never cried in front of her, but You had heard her, some nights. You wished she would stop and let her feelings truly loose for once, though.

         Riko thought she had the best mom she could’ve ever had. They of course had some problems from time to time but she always tried her best to understand the confusing feelings she held inside of her, so she was grateful because when she thought no one could bare with someone like her, her mom was always there to prove her wrong.

         Ruby’s relationship with her mom wasn’t good. Her mom could never understand her like her dad did, in the end, and always became ten times more irritable when she was around. Ruby was scared of her to death because she always screamed at her, so she was glad her dad and Dia were always there to stand up for her.

         Hanamaru loved her mom. She would fight for her because she had always been caring and it made her feel like she deserved to be loved. She always cooked her favorite foods when she was sad (and when she was happy, too), and she was always up to listening to her and Hanamaru liked that. She wished she could hug her mom forever.

         Yoshiko’s mom was her biggest fan, but she was different to Yoshiko’s dad because they fought a bit. Yoshiko wouldn’t ever fight with her dad but when it came to her mom she always got embarrassed and things like that, so she sulked. Still, she was happy she’d always could be herself at home because her mom would support her always.

         Dia’s relationship with her mother was better than Ruby’s, but that wasn’t good. She felt like her mother had too many expectations put on her and wasn’t understanding enough, but she was kind of fond of her still. They were similar, after all, and if she insisted, her mom would tell her some of her anecdotes, which were Dia’s favorite.

         Kanan and her mom were on a lane of their own, and even if she was busy most of the time, Kanan knew she could trust her with everything, and even if she didn’t, her mom would still be there for her. She always respected her privacy and pace, and Kanan felt like if her mom was younger, her friends could mistake her for her. Which was something.

         Mari and her mother had a relationship which couldn’t really be described aside from saying ‘crazy rich women try to scream louder than the other’. Mari’s mother was dense, her father was tired of them fighting and Mari was tired of her mother’s shit. So she tried to ignore her, and live like that. And that’s it. That’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo day 3/7 from the random song challenge, got skaters' just like your mother. i tried to fit lots of feelings into short paragraphs, so i hope it worked. anyways, see you tomorrow and remember to smile! peace out! o7


End file.
